ZackAttackXtra! Anakin Skywalker vs Luke Skywalker (ZombieSlayer23 and ZackAttackX Collab)
Anakin Skywalker vs Luke Skywalker is a bonus episode of ZackAttackX's One Minute Melees and his ninth collab with ZombieSlayer23. Description An inter-series battle! It is the clash of the original and prequel trilogies! How will Luke Skywalker fare against the younger version of his father? Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE! Fight (ZombieSlayer23) Anakin was destroying plenty of Jedi's. These filthy Jedi would fall, and nothing would get in the Empire's way! Anakin noticed one of the Jedi's standing and unleashing their lightsaber. It was Luke Skywalker. Before Anakin could fight him, more Jedi came around the corner, surrounding Anakin and the Clone Troopers. The Jedi and the Clones fought as Anakin paid his attention to Luke. Anakin grabbed his lightsaber and flung himself at Luke. Their's no holding back now! Engage! Anakin quickly force-pushed Luke into a wall as Luke tried to help himself up. Anakin swung his lghtsaber at Luke as the force on Luke was broken. Luke quickly dodged Anakin's strike and started to clash lightsabers with Anakin. This happened for a while until Luke stabbed Anakin in the shoulder with his lightsaber. It gave severe damage to Anakin. Anakin looked up at Luke as he fell to the ground. Rage. Aggression. ON LUKE! Anakin quickly force-pushed Luke into a wall and started to force him harder. Eventually, the wall broke and Luke fell onto a flying vehicle. Anakin noticed Luke had not died and flung himself out the wall. He also landed on one of the vehicles. The driver noticed this and tried to push Anakin out of the vehicle, but Anakin simply force-pushed the drive out the vehicle and splattered onto the ground hundreds of feet below him. Anakin started to lung from car to car, making his way closer and closer to Luke. Luke quickly forced Anakin, sending the Jedi flying off the vehicle. Luckily, Anakin slammed into another vehicle before he could reach Luke. Anakin was hanging off the vehicle by his hands. He tried lifting himself up, but Anakin looked up and saw Luke looking down at him. Luke quickly stepped on one of Anakin's hands, and as he was going to do the same to the other but Anakin force-jumped onto the vehicle. The fight became an epic sword clash as the 2 exchanged blows from their lightsabers. Luke eventually won the encounter and started to force-choke Anakin. Anakin tried to force Luke backwards, but Luke's grip was strong. Anakin only had one option. He noticed his lightsaber behind Luke. Anakin quickly forced the lightsaber on and flung it at Luke. Luke noticed this and deflected it with his own lightsaber. The force slipped off Anakin and Anakin regained his lightsaber. Anakin quickly landed a 360 kick in Luke's gut and started to force Luke off the vehicle. But they forgot one thing. Who was driving this thing? No one. Luke and Anakin noticed they were heading straight for the ground. The 2 quickly jumped out of the vehicle before it exploded as it hit the ground. They quickly got up and started to clash lightsabers again once more. This happened for about 20 seconds before both of them were impaled in the leg with the others lightsabers. As they hit the ground, they each started to force-choke one another. They were both lifted into the air and Anakin knew were this was headed. They were both going to die. Anakin and Luke thought the exact same thing and forced both of their lightsabers at the other. The 2 lightsabers clashed into each other, but only one remained untouched. Anakin's lightsaber had sliced the bottom of Luke's lightsaber, completely destroying Luke's lightsaber. Luke watched in shock and fear as Anakin's lightsaber was pushed into Luke's chest. Luke screamed in pain as Anakin started to force-lift the lightsaber. The lightsaber eventually ended it's lifting, Luke's body nearly sliced in half. K.O Anakin eventually made his way back to his Clone troopers and saw every Jedi destroyed, along with some Clone troopers. Conclusion (ZombieSlayer23) This Melee's Winner Is... Anakin Skywalker!!! Fight (ZackAttackX) Location: Jedi Temple - Coruscant. (Just a heads up, I know this match is impossible since Anakin and Luke were around at different times. And don't worry, there won't be any "I am your father shenanigans in this fight") Anakin and his army of clone troopers had stormed the Jedi Temple and were on a Jedi killing spree. Anakin lead a small group into the Jedi Throne Room, where Luke Skywalker stood. He ignited his Lightsaber and dispatched of the clones, much to Anakin's surprise. Without a word, he dropped his robe on the floor (litterbug! xD), ignited his Lightsaber and the two masters charged at each other. THIS OUGHT TO BE A MATCH TO REMEMBER! FIGHT! Anakin and Luke clashed sabers, Anakin in the form of Djem So and Luke in the form of Soresu. In the early fight, Anakin gained the advantage, using overhead cleaves to keep Luke at bay. Anakin used the Force to throw chairs at Luke, who sliced them in two with his saber. Luke decided to apply the Force by gripping his enemy and throwing him into the walls of the room. Anakin collapsed to the ground, but got up quickly. Luke charged at him, but Anakin was able to parry in time, clipping him on the shoulder. Luke gripped his arm in pain, but didn't take his eyes off his foe. Anakin grabbed some debris with the Force, launching it at Luke. The Jedi tried to block as much as he could, but the dust temporarily blinded him. Anakin charged up a powerful Force Push, launching Luke into the wall. Luke slowly picked himself up. Luke and Anakin both at the same time gripped each other's throats telekinetically. At this point, it was a matter of who had the strongest will. In this case, it was Anakin. Luke slowly lost his grip and the Sith collapsed Luke's throat and threw his Lightsaber into the Jedi's chest. K.O! Luke's corpse slumped to the ground in a heap. Anakin took Luke's weapon and walked away from the burning temple. Conclusion (ZackAttackX) THIS MELEE'S VICTORY GOES TO... ANAKIN SKYWALKER!Category:ZackAttackXtra Category:Collab One Minute Melees Category:Star Wars themed One Minute Melees Category:Sword Duel Category:Male-only battles Category:Completed Collab